The Mirror
by LifeisUnsweet
Summary: Izuku Midoriya got himself in a pickle again... When walking home he finds himself in an alleyway, he finds a mirror. Seconds after looking into the mirror he finds a stranger behind him. Then learned that it just the villain version of him, so basically the same person or brothers as like to call it. Izuku has to learn to keep his twins blood lust in check


The sun setting as the sky gets darker, Izuku is shown wearing his casual clothing of a blue striped shirt with his jacket around the waist of his jeans, waving at a group.

That so happens to be Shoto in a black jacket with a black shirt and black jeans.

Tsu, in some jean overalls with a frog shirt and strap hanging over her shoulder.

Iida, in a light blue button up and khakis and Ochako wore a white shirt with a bubbly pink skirt going up to her waist.

"See you Monday guys!" He yells after them before walking off.

They had spent the whole weekend with each other and left the rest of Sunday for family.

Izuku continues to walk before something caught his eye. He turns walking into the alleyway without noticing.

Walking closer to the object giving off a shine, it was a hand mirror.

It was sliver and indents making swirls around it. Izuku picked up to the sliver item, looking in the mirror.

Everything seemed to be fine,

Izuku goes to put the mirror in his backpack

"No point in just leaving it here." He mumbles to himself

Putting the bright yellow bag down, he takes one more look at the mirror.

A crimson red spirals around his eye before disappearing

He shakes his head to get rid of sudden wave of dizziness that hit him.

He continues his actions, picking up his bookbag, he turns to leave the alleyway. Emerald eyes meet crimson ones.

"OH CRAP!" Izu yells takin back by the stranger.

Catching his breath, he sees the stranger is still there

"Um, h-hi" he spoke softly unsure if hes just seeing things.

"Who are you?" The figure asked glowing red eyes squinting.

'It wouldn't be very smart to tell someone you dont know your name' Izuku sassed in his mind

"Wow it hasn't even been 5 minutes and you've already grown some balls!" The figure bounces

"Look this might be the stupidest thing I'm about to do, considering where it got me last time...how about we get out of the alleyway and talk about this... at my house..." the green boy says

"Why not!" The figure says

Going to walk off Izuku catches a glimpse of the person, his hair was black he had freckles like Izuku and his eyes where red like they were in the ally, he wore a striped shirt and a black shirt over that, and black skinny jeans.

Izuku wanted to a distance away from the stranger but they stayed strangely close, in a comfortable silence.

"Sooo," the male with black hair said

"Yea, this walk is going to take a while longer so, mind explaining who you are exactly?" The greenette asked the male next to him

"Welp, I can give you what I know, the name I go by is Deku, I worked for the LoV, my mother is dead, and my father left me, oh and Kacchan is dead to me!" Crimson eyes said simply without hesitation

He had noticed the green haired male was not next to him but behind him

"So your telling me, that your basically the villain version of me..." Izuku stumbled on words

"Yep, sooooo technically twins!" black haired male said happily, walking back to get his twin.

"I know this might be wired for you, but were going to be connected for sometime, well at least until acccept this part of you." He added as he pushed Izuku to start walking again

"Accept...this part of me?" Izuku questioned the male next to him

"Sooo, basically because your anger is a trait that you rarely ever show I was the one to show up, since you show your other emotions so vividly." He explained

"So, until I can learn to show my anger in a way you'll be a part of me again?" He asked quite confused by the situation

"To put it simply, yea..." the other male said looking a way for a sec before turning back to Izuku

"LET'S DO SOMETHING FUN!" he shouted

Izuku looked at him with confusion in his eyes but that was replaced by slight fear seeing eximent and something else in his twins eyes

"How about later?" The twin asked

Izuku quickly thought it through but he concurred, his body needed excitment and at that moment what could go wrong?

EVERYTHING WENT WRONG

Izuku was shaking in his spot, eyes clouded with fear, words refusing to come out of his dry throat, he wanted to cry on the spot but it really was his fault for going with insane twin brothers plan.

There they stood, the smell of blood stung the nostrils the boys as a pool of blood began to reach their feet.

Those pretty outfits with stained with blood, and a few tears from Izuku of course

Want to know how they got there, it's a long story...

Soon after making it home Izuku yelled for Inko

"Hey Mom, I heading out with a friend I'll be back soon." He shouts waiting for an answer before closing the door.

"Ok, sweetheart be back soon!" She yells back hearing the door close she went back to cleaning.

Izuku then let's his twin take control of directions while he followed. They walked in silence for a bit before Izuku spoke up.

"So, your gonna need a name you know?" He asked the male

"Well, I was waiting for you bring it up." The male responded

"I was thinking of the name Akuryo," Izuku states

"Doesn't that mean trouble?" The male asked slowing his walk a bit

Izuku nodded in response

"I like it!" Akuryo beamed

"Great, but where exactly are we going Aku?" Izuku asked his twin

"The bar!" He said bloodlust filling his eyes

"The wha-AAAH?" Izuku started but was cut off by Akuryo pulling his arm into the closest bar.

"Aku, you're planning something...what is it?" Izuku asked forgetting where they are

"Look the plan is for me to hook up with a guy and then kill him!" He whispered simply pulling them in the bathroom.

'Yep this was a mistake...' Izuku said in his head

The twins poke their head out the bathroom door

"Ok, while I flirt with that drunk guy over there you get the alleyway next to us ready" Akuryo says pointing at a guy with red hair and bright blue eyes he's in a suit.

You might expect him to have self control but the blush on his face speaks he's drunk and a easy target.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Izuku whispered shouted not wanting to cause a scene.

Akuryo pulled him back into the bathroom and handed him a knife, it was pure black and black particles surrounded it.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Izuku questioned because of its appearance

"I made it with my quirk, and before you ask questions, let's just get the plan done because we're underage and not supposed to be here!" Akuryo spoke quickly.

Izuku nodded in return

"Now look, I'm going to flirt with the guy, when I give you the signal you go set up the knife for me and wait by the front of the alleyway" Akuryo spoke changing his appearance in the mirror to look hotter.

Izuku nodded again and left the bathroom, it was extremely crowded and all people did was move around, like how did drinks not spill.

Izuku takes a seat at the end of the bar so he can see his twin.

Akuryo came out of the bathroom, and geez he went from looking like a twelve year old boy to a hooker.

He was wearing a belly shirt, it was see through with a tank top under it, a short ass skirt and some long ass leather boots, one things for sure his makeup was on fleak.

Izuku watched his brother make his way over to the wasted male, slowly and letting his hips pop out every once in a while.

Soon, the flirting began, it was disgusting. Izuku never thought he would see a hookup happen in front of his eyes but it did and he was really close to getting a drink.

He looked up from his phone hes been on that for about 15 minutes now while Akuryo was talking.

Akuryo was ready he looked at him and nodded before talking once more.

Izuku stood up and walked out the building, placing the knife on a trash can and standing outside on his phone once more.

Akuryo decided it was time to make the move, it doesn't take that long to place a knife down.

"So Tsukiya," Akuryo giggled acting drunk

he looked the male in his blue eyes.

"I wanna have some fun..." he whispered in a seductive voice batting his eyes

"Then let's head to my place" Tsukiya says standing up

"But I need you now, cant we just do it in the alleyway next to the building?" Akuryo whined.

Tsukiya smiles and nods. The two walk out the building.

Izuku made sure it looked like he wasn't paying attention, the male didn't seem to notice his presence.

After entering the alleyway they made out, tounges twisting and saliva dripping from there chins.

Akuryo let the taller male take dominance so he'd be distracted, fake moaning into the rough kiss every now and then. The red head picked up Akuryo putting him on the nearest object, which happened to be a trash can.

The kiss got more heated as Akuryo felt the knife under him. Akuryo could feel the drunk male move his hands from his side and down his skirt. Akuryo could only keep this up for a little longer before it turns into unwanted sex.

Izuku covered his ears, he was not going to listen to his brother moan nor did he want to hear the screams of death coming soon.

The drunk male was now playing with Akuryo underwear and nipple as Akuryo wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. The makeout session was over it was now just give each other hickeys.

The perfect moment to stab someone, as Tsukiya head moved down leaving a trail of painful visible hickeys, Akuryo grabbed the knife carefully and moved his hands to the scalp of the red head grabbing handfuls of hair from 'pleasure'. A few more hickeys then, his body fell to the ground.

"Izuku," Akuryo tapped his twin.

Izuku opened his eyes looked at his twin who was covered in blood, and hickeys.

"Are those going to be ok?" He asked his twin who in walking back into the alleyway and he followed.

"They, should be fine, but we need to hid this body..." Akuryo started mumbling a plan.

Now the red heads body was in the trash can, and Akuryo and Izuku were changing there clothes. Izuku looked at the time, 11:30 Inko was going to check on him soon.

"Ok Aku you need to hurry up, we still have to introduce you to Mom." Izuku said rushing his twin.

Akuryo nodded, Izuku went to grab his hand so they had the way home. Akuryo pulled his hand back.

"Akur-" Izuku wanted to question his twin but Akuryo pulled him into a hug, he snapped his fingers and they were in front of they're apartment.

Unlocking the door, Izuku is met with his mother giving him a hug.

"Izuku y'know how I feel about you being out this late, your my only child and I dont know what I would do without you. " Inko said in between sobs

"Actually, if we're on the topic there someone you should meet!" Izuku said pulling away the hug from his mother.

He brung her to the couch.

"Today, we've got a new family member"

Akuryo then made his presence clear bu waving, Inko hadn't noticed him because of his stillness, quietness and worrying for her other son.

Her eyes started to tear up, the twins gave her a big hug.

"Nothing like a dad, but it's more than just me and you against the world..." Izuku whispered in the hug letting tears fall.

What you dont know is, Izuku did have a twin and no he didn't eat his twin. The twin simply couldn't survive after birth and had to be put out of misery.

"Are you boys hungry?" Inko asked wiping tears out of her eyes.

»»--The Next Morning --««

"Akuryo get your ass up!" Midoriya shouted at the male still in bed, he was dressed in his uniform and holding his spare one for Akuryo

"5 more minutes..." the raven head mumbled pushing his face further into the pillow

"Look, I cant leave without you and I have to get to school before this, so HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY SHIT!" He yelled frustrated.

"Ok, ok mister grumpy care pants..." Akuryo said slowly getting up snapping his fingers he was dressed and ready to leave.

They had finally made it to the building, running through the gates quickly running to find his teacher.

"Izu..." Akuryo started

"Found It!" Deku shouted spotting the teachers lounge

He starts to walk towards it but his twin stops him.

"Aku, What's worng?" He asked the boy

"Izu, I-I'm scared, what if the sperate us? Or hurt us? I might not act like it but I really need you Izuku and I really want to live a life..." Akuryo says tears forming in his fiery eyes.

"Aku, your the closest thing to a sibling I've had and I dont want that to change, but we need to know our situation if we want to stay together, ok?" He said softly to the shaking male tears also threatening to fall.

Akuryo only gave a hug as an answer, it didn't take long for the greenette to hug back.

After a minute the taller male(Akuryo), looked down and nodded letting go of the hug. Izuku held out a hand for the male, who gladly took it.

Gently knocking on the door, and waiting a few seconds the door was opened by Aizawa.

"What do you want problem child?" The male asked tiredly

"Funny you called me that because, I have a small problem..." he chuckled softly.

Akuryo then was spotted giving a small wave. Aizawa could only sigh and opened the door wider so the two can enter.

》15 minutes of explaining later《

"So you're telling me that you looked into a mirror and he just appeared?" Aizawa said rubbing his temples.

The two shook their heads yes

"And you don't be separated at all?" Midnight added

Another nod yes

"Ok look little listeners, we'll figure this out and you guys can go to class. Ok?" Present Mic said

The two boys eyes lit up with joy.

"Thank you Senseis, We wont let you down!" The spoke in unison

Walking out of the room they were about to enter the room until they heard a rumble of a stomach. Izuku looked at the jet haired male, who was blushing.

Izuku only smiles at the boy and changes their direction they were going.

"Let's get something to eat, I did kinda rushed us out the door." Izuku admitted

Making there way to the dorms, the greenette checked the time. 8:20, we have at least 10 minutes to eat and not be late.

Izuku mumbled to himself. Soon they reached the building, and headed towards the commen room.

"Woooooah!" Akuryo said eyes filled with stars, despite age and era he gave off, he was a small child at heart.

Izuku giggled at his younger brother, it was adorable to see him as happy when he was when they first got the dorms.

Izuku gets the ingredients for Gohan, something simple and quick and should keep them from starving.

About 5 minutes later the food was done.

Placing the food down in front of his twin, they both start calmly eating. That's about it...

Now they're rushing to class, well... Izuku is just dragging Akuryo around again, constantly avoiding his friends at the moment.

8:28 class would be starting soon, and he was instructed to be 'late' on purpose so Aizawa could make the announcement and it'll make sense, hopefully...

Class 1-A was chatting as usual, expecting it would be a few minutes before they saw their teacher. He walked in within 2 minutes.

"A world record." Denki spoke aloud

Snickers filled the room, as the blonde realized he didn't whisper to Kirishima.

Aizawa glares at him, before moving on.

"Um Aizawa Sensei, where's Deku - Kun?" Uraraka asked about her crush.

"I'm glad you brought this up Uraraka, Midoriya has been gifted with a problem... again and should be here shortly." He explained

"What? Did stupid Deku get turned into a girl again?" Katsuki asked

At the moment the doors slid wide open, revealing Izuku. His face was flushed red and his twin was wheezing to death.

"Kacchan! We agreed to never speak of that again! Plus you act like you weren't also a female for a day!" Izuku yelled at the blond.

Kirishima, Mina, Sero, and Kaminari were trying their best to not laugh but that was to much trouble for them and not die in the process.

"BRO Y-you HAhahaa..." Kirishima started before wheezing.

"This is the class I ended up in..." Momo whispered to herself as giggling filled the air.

"MIDORIYA, IT IS VERY RUDE TO SHARE SOMEONES PERSONAL INFORMATION LIKE THAT-" Iida says with his chop hands before being cut off.

"And Bakugou is?" Midoriya asked angered and out of the right

Everyone in the room froze including Izuku.

Silence had filled the room, well until Akuryo just laughed at his twin causing Izuku to blush in embarrassment.

"You- yo-pfffft, I can't believe you! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, said Bakugou... it didn't even sound threatening!" Akuryo said in between laughter latching on to Izuku to keep from falling.

"Ummm Midori, who's this?" Sero asked

"Um, my new twin..." Izuku said as Akuryo pulled himself together. Akuryo fit in class 1-A perfectly, chaotic, funny, and a weird passion to do something stupid. Almost as if the class never changed, well for most...

Katsuki never gets the chance to pick on Deku for no reason, considering the older male was always near his side protecting him, despite him being the definition of chaotic, Akuryo could pull a death glare from hell itself. Class 1-A couldn't be any better


End file.
